


Heaven

by Girlpower



Category: Billary - Fandom, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlpower/pseuds/Girlpower
Summary: Two lost souls find their heaven.





	

Jesus. He opened his eyes gasping for breath. He had broken out in a cold sweat. God, not again. After three sleepless nights Bill recalled feeling relieved when he finally felt sleepy last night. Ok, not relieved, he has not been close to feeling relieved in the past 9 days- since the day, on which the love and light of his life had left him.  At least, not joined him back in Arkansas. Since that cold night Bill hadn’t got more than a couple hours of sleep each night. He thought of taking pills but without Hillary around to remind him of the dosage, he was afraid he’d overdose. So he’d skipped it. In the last three days he just couldn’t sleep a wink. Every time he’d close his eyes, he’d see flashbacks of their life together and his heart would race. What if she doesn’t come back? So last night he was actually grateful when he found himself feeling sleepy.

And now here he was. He squinted his eyes at the window. It was still dark. It must be some godforsaken time of the night. To check the alarm clock over the desk he turned around and felt white hot pain searing through the left arm. As he lifted his right arm the pain reached his heart. A heart attack.  Over the years Bill had been poked and prodded enough number of times to identify the signs of a massive coronary thrombosis. His eyes blurred. He didn’t want to die. Not now, not like this, not without Hillary by his side.

Hillary sat on the carpet of one of the most plush hotels in New York. Not that she noticed. She might well have been sitting on hot coals for Christ’s sake. Her mind was reeling to process the information she’d just received. She squeezed her fists, drawing blood from the nails. He’s such a stupid man. Out of all the times he’d lied to her, this was the one time when she finally had gathered enough self will to walk out on that lying bastard. Turned out the joke was on her. Bill wasn’t lying this time.

This lady, Energizer (dubbed by the Secret Service), was a divorced socialite. Hillary’s PI had provided the transcripts of the email and telephone calls exchanged between Bill and this lady. They were just social niceties, with Bill thanking her for the donations she’d made to the Foundation.  Hillary remembered flaring up at Bill on the eve of Chelsea’s birthday, after she’d received tips from one of the house maids that Bill was cheating. She had screamed like a banshee. Charlotte and Aiden had started crying and Chelsea had slapped her Dad. Hillary closed her eyes shuddering. Tears streamed down her cheek. What a mess she’d made out of things. She remembered Bill’s blue eyes filling up with tears. After 41 years of marriage, which wife can’t  say when her husband is being honest? A wife who has been lied to too many times, smirked her subconscious mind. But still that didn’t excuse her behaviour. She should have kept her cool. She should’ve known that Bill wouldn’t do that to her. Not anymore.

Hillary sat upright, making a mental note of the things she’d do the next morning. First of all she was going to personally call the 22 year old maid of hers who’d texted her that night, falsely alleging Bill’s affair. Turns out that was just a prank which her friend’s had dared her to do. She’d fire her ass! Next she would call Chels to explain her, this massive screw up. She had already told the Secret Service that she’d be flying to Arkansas tomorrow. The rest of the things could be taken care of later. For the time she just wanted to wrap her arms around the sweetheart of the man she had married and apologize and bake him cookies and peach pies for the rest of her life!

The Secret Service rushed into the bedroom as soon as Bill had pushed his panic button. Bill could feel the life seeping out of him with every passing second. And the pain, God. He clenched his jaw. Damn it if he was going to die without seeing Hillary’s face for the last time. He had already instructed, incorrigibly though, to call Hillary once he reached the hospital. In the ambulance as he was being intubated, he could feel his brain turning foggy. He furiously blinked back the tears. Babe, where are you? It was the last corrigible thought Bill could remember before he descended into darkness.

Hillary’s heart was thumping in her chest as she boarded the charter plane. An agent had handed her Chelsea’s phone back at the hotel room, waking her up. She sounded calm but her voice had been trembling though. Bill was not feeling well and was being taken to a hospital. Before see could say more, Chelsea had cut her off saying not to panic and everything was in control. She then hung up pleading that her plane was about to take off. Her Secret Service would not reveal any details. She asked one of them to at least let her speak to him, but the young man with kind brown eyes, clasped her hand and softly said that he was already with the doctor and couldn’t speak now. And then in a blur of events a charter plane was arranged and she was lead to it. Hillary thumped back on her seat, praying like she had never prayed before.

As she entered the hospital, all activity seemed to pause. People seemed to take in the appearance of this harried unceremoniously dressed old lady who is said to be one of the most powerful woman on the planet. Well ask her if she gives a damn. Somebody in a white coat approached her and started leading her by the arm. “I’m sorry Ma’am, the President suffered a massive heart attack at 2 in the..” “Is he breathing?” The doctor seemed to be taken aback. Heck she was surprised she could still speak. “Well yes Ma’am, he’s steady now although still critical. He’s intubated but expected to regain consciousness very soon. Once he wakes up we’ll perform an angioplasty. “

They had reached his bed in the ICU. There, a man with a shock of white hair and sunken eyes was in front of her. He was injected with wires, and his skin was colorless and dull. Yet at the moment she could say with conviction she had never met a man more handsome in her life.

Hillary moved next to the bed. His chest was rising and falling due to labored breathing. Hillary trailed the fingers and veins of his right hand. These hands, which had held her and rocked her. She slowly reached for his hair, running her fingers through them. She had pulled them innumerable  times, be it in throes of passion or in rage. He was the other half of her soul, the greatest possession of her life. “Sweetheart, I would never have left you. I couldn’t do that to you, or to me, or to us,” she thought. She gently pressed a kiss on his forehead. She pulled the stool closer to the bed, laid her head on his right arm and slowly started weeping.

His nostrils burnt with the smell of antibiotics and disinfectants. He heard noises of machine beeps. He slowly opened his eyes. And damn he was glad. There in front of him was this lady, with puffy eyes, flushed cheeks and red swollen nose, golden hair a mess. But he swore to God he had never seen anything more beautiful than her. Their fingers were entwined. He gently clutched her dainty fingers, her blue orbs met his. In the middle of this clinical setting, surrounded by men and women in white and black coats, these two lost souls found their heaven.      

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon the mistakes. Also the phrase "her blue orbs met his" is not mine.


End file.
